The Marriage of Two Kingdom's
by Wolfs child
Summary: This is a story for aya.1 so if you don't like it then don't read this story is specifically for aya.1. Its about Senri and Kaname back in the old ages that have castles and Rido has arranged it so that the two boys with have to marry but what is he planning behind his back? Will the two boys really fall in love or drift apart? ReadXReview.
1. Chapter 1

_Vampire Knight_

 _~Kaname and Senri~_

 _Senri's P.O.V._

 _Chapter 1 - The Meeting._

 _Ever since I was a kid I was told that I would be marring someone named Kaname Kuran when I grew up and I also knew that it was an arranged marriage between our two kingdom's. I wish I didn't have to marry somone that I had never meet but from what my dad, Rido Shiki, told me that it was good for both kingdom's if we married. My friends all think its some kind of trap and that I should tun away but I also kinda-of wanted to see who my fiance would be and I didn't want to leave my family. They were all glad that I wasn't running away but they were still upset about the hole arranged marriage thing I told them that it didn't really matter to me. I had very few friends since I was the prince of our kingdom the kingdom of Naria which is next to the kingdom of Raviela and that's the kigdom my father wants to marry me off to. The prince of Raviela is Kaname Kuran, my fiance, I was happy but also a little confused since my fiance was also a guy. I didn't know want Kaname was like since I've never meet him but according to my father I will be meeting him at the engagement party that would be happening in a few weeks. Hopefully he would be a fun guy and would like me since a lot of people didn't since I seemed to be bored with them when I wasn't it was just how my face looked. I always looked like I was bored so it was hard to keep people talking to me there were a few nobles who seemed to understand me. They were Rima Toya, Akatsuki Kain, Maira Kurenai, and my bodyguard who seemed more like a friend than a bodyguard his name was Kato Rose._

 _Senri:_ _"Kato what is going to happen from now on?"_

 _Kato:_ _"I don't know master that will depend on you and your fiance once you are married."_

 _Senri:_ _"Yeah to a person I don't even know... what will happen if we don't like each other?"_

 _Kato:_ _"Master you shouldn't put yourself down you might wind up liking your future spouse."_

 _I looked at him not beliving him what he was saying but knew that once I saw Kaname I would know what to do I looked out the window towards my unforseen future. There were other people who would love a chance to marry a royal and to get the power that they hold which is why I hardly ever dated. My friends never even asked for anything unless it was neccessary like a drink or something while there over at the castle and that's it. The only friends I have are Rima, Kain, Maria, and Kato they always invite me out or come over to keep me company. When they found out about the arranged marriage Maria was the only one who didn't seem to like it to much. My father walked into the room and I looked up at him and he just smiled at me and walked over to me and I looked at him with my usual bored expression._

 _Senri:_ _"Yes father?"_

 _Rido:_ _"Are you ready to meet your spouse my son?"_

 _I could see the calculations going off in his head and just nodded knowing that he was planning something like again but I wished that he would leave mother and me out of his sceme's. I had never meet anyone outside our kingdom so I guess dad just wanted to get me out of the castle since everyone I meet has always avoided me because of my eyes. I also loved my mother Midori Shiki she always seemed to place me first in her mind after my father and I loved her for it since that meant she loved me._

 _Rido:_ _"Good my son do you have everything ready for when you do meet him?"_

 _Senri:_ _"Yes father everything is ready."_

 _Rido:_ _"Good."_

 _Then he left and I knew he was getting excited about the upcoming engagement party but I didn't really like parties so I wasn't really looking foreward to it. I don't think any of my friends were looking foreward to the party I think it was because they didn't have anyone they liked at them. I was just bored of trying to play nice to all the people who were all just wantig something from you it really annoyed me. Especially how people try to stick up to the pureblood's and get them whatever they want it makes me sick watching them do that although my dad seems to love it. I was only half-pureblood so I had a little bit of my father's blood in me but he didn't seem to like it when I didn't take after him I guess he hoped that I would turn out like him when I got older. Mother seemed to like me just the way I was which made me really happy my friends were just like my mother they didn't care how I was and it made me happy. I was about to head to the library when Kato walked in and told me that I had my lessons to get to and I sighed but headed off to them. Knowing if I missed them father wouldn't like it to much even though I already knew what was being taught I never understod my father's need for knowledge. I also hoped that the engagement party would go alright and I hoped that nothing bad would happen since our parents might think the other tried to hurt there son and start a war. However I knew that both parties didn't want to start a war between our nations since we were all living peacefully right now however no one knows how long that will last. My days past just like that with lessons first thing, then its off to training in martial arts, swords, and power's, then it was off to my prince duties and learning about the new duties that I would be doing. It was hard but I knew it was worth it to do all this stuff even if I might never use it however I did it all without complaining. The days past by very quickly with everyone preparing for the engagement party with last minute decorations, last minute fitings, and other thing's it was a real exhausting. When the day came that I would be seeing Kaname I was a nervous wreak everyone kept telling me to calm down and that everything would be alright. Then when the party began I was mingeling with everyone but not really enjoying myself that is until my father walked over to me._

 _Rido:_ _"Senri come with me."_

 _Senri:_ _"Yes father."_

 _I said as I followed behid him to where-ever he was taking me to and when we got there I was surprised because standing in front of me were four people. One was a small girl with short brown hair and reddish burgany eyes and she was wearing a beautiful dress I'm guessing she was Kaname's little sister Yuki. The one I saw next was a tall young man with short brown hair and burgandy eyes and he was dexed out in a black tux I thought that it might be Kaname but then I noticed the arm around the older women's waist. The older women had long brown hair and burgandy eyes and she was also wearing a beautiful long dress and she seemed really happy to be here along with her family. Then I saw him my future spouse Kaname Kuran he looked almost just like his father and I couldn't help but blush he was a little shorter than his father but I could see the resemblence. I also was able to tell the difference in them it seemed Kaname didn't like parties either from the way he was looking around annoyed. He looked at me shocked though and then my dad wrapped his arm around me and had me standing in front of him._

 _Rido:_ _"This is my son Senri Shiki."_

 _Guy:_ _"My name is Haruka Kuran and this is my wife Juuri Kuran and my beautiful little daughter Yuki Kuran, and this is my son Kaname Kuran."_

 _Yuki:_ _"Its nice to meet you."_

 _Senri:_ _"Its nice to meet you to miss Yuki."_

 _Juuri:_ _"He's poliet that's rare."_

 _Rido:_ _"Of course he was raised to treat everyone with kindness."_

 _Haruka:_ _"Well then I'm sure him and Kaname will get along just fine, Kaname why don't you and Senri go and mingle?"_

 _Kaname:_ _"Yes father, shall we Senri."_

 _Senri:_ _"Of course."_

 _He walked over to me and then we headed over to the refeashment table to get something to drink as we walked around talking well more like walking in silence. Then I heard yelling and looked around to see Rima running up to me pulling Kaito along with her and I couldn't help but smile at that._

 _Rima:_ _"Your supposed to keep him with you Senri."_

 _Kaito:_ _"Its not his fault I was talking with Lady Midori about a few minor things."_

 _Senri:_ _"Kaname allow me to intriduce my bodyguard Kato Rose, and one of my best friends Rima Toya guys this is my fiance Kaname Kuran."_

 _Rima:_ _"It's nice to finally be able to put a face with the name and its nice to meet you."_

 _Kaname:_ _"Like-wise miss Toya."_

 _Rima:_ _"Please call me Rima and Senri have you seen Kain? His mother is looking for him."_

 _Senri:_ _"Hmm no I haven't sorry check around the coner's or the walls."_

 _Rima:_ _"Ok thanks!"_

 _I sighed as she took off looking for Kain and when I looked back at Kaname I blushed again and looked away and we continued walking but this time he started up a conversatation._

 _Kaname:_ _"So is she your only friend?"_

 _Senri:_ _"Hmm? Oh no she's one of them there's this guy Kato, and the boy who she's looking for Akatsuki Kain, and a hunter named Zero Kiryu."_

 _Kaname:_ _"Why are you friends with a hunter?"_

 _Senri:_ _"Yes, because of the way I look lots of people think I'm either bored with what's going on or that I'm annoyed so people don't like talking to me. However since I only stayed near the walls when I was at parties I happened to be next to Zero at one of the parties I was attending. He's the one that started the conversatation and we realized we were alot alike, people stayed away from me just like they did for him so we bonded a little of that."_

 _Kaname:_ _"So you became friends with him because you were alike?"_

 _I nodded and he seemed ok with that, for now, I sighed and then a very cheerful blonde haired, green eyed boy came walking over to us and looked at Kaname._

 _Kaname:_ _"Senri this is one of my friends Takuma Ichijo, Ichijo this is my fiance Senri Shiki."_

 _Senri:_ _"Its nice to meet you."_

 _Takuma:_ _"Its nice to meet you to Senri-sama."_

 _I looked at them as they started talking and sighed and then looked out into the crowd to see Kain trying to run from his mother and couldn't help but laugh a little and smile looking at him. Then he came running over to me and hid behind me and that's when Kato stepped up behind me but I waved him off knowing Kain wouldn't hurt me._

 _Senri:_ _"Kaname, Takuma allow me to introduce Akatsuki Kain one of my few friends and the one who tried to stop Kain is my bodyguard Kato Rose, Takuma."_

 _I said smiling at them just as Kain's mother walked over and I nodded in the direction that Kain wanted me to send her to and then he sighed and came out from behind me._

 _Kain:_ _"Sorry about that she gets really crazy at these parties."_

 _Senri:_ _"I know but you should humor her and this is my fiance Kaname and his friend Takuma Ichijo."_

 _Kain bowed to them before having to run off again to escape his mother making me sigh and shack my head at him and then I could fell eyes on me well aimed at me but not on me. When I looked I saw that Takuma was looking at Kato blushing and I smiled at him and nodded it to Kaname who smiled and pushed Takuma foreward. Kato thinking he's going to attack got infront of me and grabbed Takuma just before he fell and then Kaname grabbed my had and pulled me away from there._

 _Kaname:_ _"Maybe he'll finally found someone to really love."_

 _Senri:_ _"Maybe we all deserve love even if it is painful sometimes."_

 _He nodded and we contiued on and I meet the rest of his friends Hanabusa Aido who seemed to really like Kaname and then Ruka Souen who seemed to think she was a better match for Kaname than me. Altough when she saw Rima smile at her she froze and I smiled and placed Rima right in front of her smiling and then Aido came up to us again asking about where Yuki was when Kain ran over. He almost tripped but Aido managed to stop him and I smiled noticing that everyone seemed to be hooking up at our engagement party. I just hoped that they wouldn't do something that they might regret since tonight would be the perfect night to do something and then regret it since we were all from different kingdoms._


	2. Chapter 2

Vampire Knight

~Kaname and Senri~

Kaname's P.O.V

 _Chapter 2: Finally Meeting Him..._

 _When I got back to my castle after the engagement party I couldn't help but think of Senri he seemed to be different than the rumors I've heard of him. He's not boring and he's deffinately not a loner he's got a lot of friends so I wonder why the people didn't try to get close to him and try to understand him..._

 _Takuma:_ _"What's wrong Kaname?"_

 _Kaname:_ _"Thinking about Senri he's different than the rumors."_

 _Takuma:_ _"Hmm oh yea so is his friends I thought the rumors said that he didn't have any friends?"_

 _Kaname:_ _"They did, but its clear that he's got plenty of friends and it seems that my friends like him and the other way around, so its not like he can't make friends."_

 _Takuma:_ _"Maybe they didn't try or want to."_

 _I sighed and looked at the door as my dad walked in and smiled at me and Takuma bowed to him and I couldn't stop thinking of Senri and everything that happened when we first meet._

 _Haruka:_ _"So how did you like your fiance?"_

 _Kaname:_ _"I don't know how I feel about him yet father I just meet him last night..."_

 _Haruka:_ _"Well you've got some time to sort them out since we haven't decided yet when the wedding will be my son."_

 _I nodded and then my dad left and I looked out the window torwards Senri's castle and sighed knowing that because of the wedding and finally meeting him my feeling's were going haywire. I couldn't explain it maybe I'm mad because I have no say in it but when I met Senri I didn't feel angry with him at all maybe if I see him again I can sort out what I'm feeling. I don't know why it was so hard to understand this feeling but I knew if I showed any emotion he might get hurt by the people who were against our marriage and I didn't want that because then it would hurt our families..._

 _Kaname:_ _"Hopefully nothing happens before our wedding."_

 _Takuma:_ _"Why do you say that?"_

 _Kaname:_ _"There are a lot of people who are against the arranged marriage and your grandfather is one of them."_

 _Takuma:_ _"Yeah, but for now he's staying back since your father talked to him but who know's what he might try later..."_

 _I sighed nodding I just hoped that everyone would be willing to accept our engagement no matter what and I also hoped that Senri would be alright through it all. Since most of the hatred would be aimed at him since according to the rumors not a lot of people liked him so I hoped Kato would be able to protect him._

 _Kaname:_ _'Please stay safe Senri...'_

 _I got up and headed down to the library and started researching about the bonds between a pureblood and those surrounding them since I would be marring a high Level A with a little bit of blood of a pureblood. Since a lot of things can happen with bonds if it concerns that of a pureblood especially if its a blood-bond, and those can be very dangerous if handeled wrong. During a blood-bond if one of the party dies the other one will want to follow which is why there very dangerous especially for pureblood's because the bond would be a lot stronger. There's a lot of things that would be bad if anytype of bond was used with a pureblood because they are very strong because of the pureblood. I knew that at the wedding we might be forced to create one of these bonds which also might prove equally bad for Senri because of his high ranking blood. As well as the fact that he's the son of a pureblood however I don't know how much blood of his is that of the pureblood and how much isn't._

 _Juuri:_ _"Sweetie what are you doing?"_

 _Kaname:_ _"Mother, I was looking for information on bonds and the effect they'll have but I'm not sure how it will affect me and Senri if were made to create one."_

 _Juuri:_ _"Your right they might just make you two create one which means you won't be able to break it. You might be able to put up a barrier around you minds but when one dies..."_

 _Haruka:_ _"The other will follow..."_

 _Kaname:_ _"Dad..."_

 _Haruka:_ _"That's the one bad thing about the blood-bond but there are many other things that are a lot worse my son."_

 _Kaname:_ _"I know father but I don't want anything bad to happen to Senri or his family they seemed like nice people."_

 _Juuri:_ _"He's right honey they were very nice people although it seemed that Rido was planning something."_

 _Haruka:_ _"Yeah but he's always planning something love."_

 _They started getting all lovey dovey so I grabbed the books I needed and headed out and went to my room and sat down with them and read through them so I would be prepared for what was to come. There was a lot of things that were still needed to be done before the wedding and we still had no idea what day we would be having the wedding hopefully it would be soon. I was worried because a lot of the people against our marriage were out for blood and they didn't care if they had to kill Senri or not so I was worried that they might go after him. It was hard not to think about other things that could go wrong with our marriage since there were a lot of people who thought they were the ones that I needed to marry and not Senri. So they might also try to win my parents over between now and the wedding which probably wouldn't work with the way my parents were so happy about me marring Senri. I knew that they would do anything they could to marry a pureblood because that would mean they would get a lot of power from marring a pureblood. However it seemed like Senri had no intention on using that power it seemed to me like he liked being alone or with only those that he trusted and not doing anything to hurt anyone. That may have been what drue me to him or it ould have been his kind nature I don't know I wanted to sit down with him and talk some more and not have to leave within a few hours. However I also knew that after the wedding we would be living together so I would have all the time I needed to get to know him better so that made that part easy. The hard part would be if the two of us lived differently or how we did this differently which would take its toll on us and I didn't want to have any bad feeling when we first started living together. I also hoped that I wasn't letting down my parents by marring Senri but I guess I wasn't by the looks in there eyes I guess they were just happy that I was marring someone instead of trying to get out of it like I had been. I just hoped that no one would try to do anything the day of the wedding so that no one else would be hurt just because someone thought they would be better suited to be my wife/husband. I was in the middle of my book when I heard someone knock on the door and when I gave permission for them to enter it was Takuma and my other friends who came into the room._

 _Takuma:_ _"Your mother told us to come and get you and tell you that it was time for dinner."_

 _Kaname:_ _"Thank's Takuma, Aido, Ruka, and Seiren I'll be down in just a moment."_

 _Ruka:_ _"Seiren and I will go and check on Lady Yuki."_

 _I nodded and they all left and I sighed and got up and headed out to the dinning hall and sat down across from my little sister Yuki and she smiled at me and I returned it. I just hoped that nothing would happen to my family or to the new one that I would soon be getting and I hoped we would all be able to get along._

 _Harukka:_ _"The place you and Senri will be living together after the wedding is already built and waiting for you two to move in so after the wedding and the honeymoon you will start living in it."_

 _Juuri:_ _"During your honeymoon your's and Senri's things will be moved into the new house."_

 _Kaname:_ _"Will everything be put away or do we have to decide that?"_

 _Haruka:_ _"Everything will still be packed since it's your two's house you will have to decide were you want everything."_

 _I nodded understanding and sighed knowing it was going to be a long day with both of our parents trying to figure out when the wedding will be. I was really happy to be able to find someone who didn't just want my money or power but had a true intrest in me which was really rare concidering I had a lot of both. It seemed weird being with Senri but it also felt right like it was meant to happen I don't know it was really weird I mean he never even asked about my power or the money he was more concerned with me. I mean he seemed like an ok kid and he seemed very smart so maybe he wouldn't get hurt with all that's about to happen at least I hoped he wouldn't it seemed like he was hurt enough by his father._

 _Takuma:_ _"If you keep thinking about it then your going to go insaine Kaname."_

 _Aido:_ _"He's right why don't you confide in us and maybe we can help."_

 _I smiled at them as the other two nodded they were the only people I could truely trust in this place so I usually wound up telling them everything even how I was at first against this marriage. However having meet Senri I'm not so much against it now I kinda want to see it through and see if we could be happy together but I knew we would have to work hard on it._


	3. Chapter 3

_Chapter 3 - The Wedding._

 _~Senri's P.O.V.~_

 _I was really happy since father had just told me that our wedding date had been set and that meant that everything would be ready and we would be getting married in a few weeks. Which meant that I would be living with Kaname soon I just hoped that Kaname would loosen up some when we started living together. It seemed like he was always being forced to do things so I hoped that when we moved in together that he would be able to relax some. It was a busy week with all the fiting's and preperations for the wedding which would be held in Kaname's castle's garden since we had our engegement party at my castle. It was still a lot of work to do for everyone since we had to send out invites so everyone would be prepaired for when the wedding day came. Although my friends didn't seem to like the idea of all the wedding prep since they also had to take part in it which kinda made them nervous._

 _Rima:_ _"Why am I feeling nervous I'm not the one getting married..."_

 _Senri:_ _"Its because your hoping nothing goes wrong Rima I hope nothing does..."_

 _Kain:_ _"Relax Senri everything will be fine and I'm sure you and Kaname will look cute up there on the alter."_

 _Rima:_ _"Cute? You mean hot! Come on two hot guys getting married although it seems to me like someone really wants to rush this wedding I wonder if something happened."_

 _Senri:_ _"Maybe I don't know it could also be my father who's rushing it I mean he's the one who wanted me to marry Kaname he could have easily chosen miss Yuki for it."_

 _Kain:_ _"Yea that bugs me why not Yuki-sama?"_

 _Rido:_ _"Because she was already promised to another."_

 _We all jumped when my father said that since he had been now-where and just popped up in my room out of thin air which was something he loved to do._

 _Senri:_ _"Dad don't scare me like that."_

 _Rido:_ _"Sorry son but Yuki was already promised to the brother of your hunter friend."_

 _Senri:_ _"So she's marring Ichiru?"_

 _Rido:_ _"That's right its for a peace-treaty with the hunter's, there going to stop going after us and only go after the one's who are wanting to create a war."_

 _Senri:_ _"Will I be asked to help as well?"_

 _Rido:_ _"No my child no one of nobility will be asked the hunter's want to do this themselves to show us that they can handle it out there against higher class vampire's."_

 _Kain:_ _"So its about military power they want to make sure no one dares to take them out."_

 _Rido:_ _"Dead on Akatsuki."_

 _Kain bowed to my father and then left after telling me that I should practice what I'm going to do for the wedding since it was only a few weeks away. We still had a lot to do like getting the flowers, the cake, the invites out, food and drinks, the rings, a preacher, and candles, and a whole bunch of other things. The days passed by quickly with everyone getting everything ready and rehearsing for the wedding. Before we new it our wedding was in two days and I wasn't aloud to go anywhere near Kaname's castle because supposidly it would cause bad luck with our marriage. However I knew that we would have troubles with our marriage no matter what because of the people who didn't want our marriage to even happen. I mean it was going to be hard for both of us to since we were both strangers and we would be getting married and living together so it was going to take us some time. However I also knew that we would have to work on it together in order to be able to make this marriage work. I was really nervous for our wedding since I would be the one walking down the isle wearing a white tux with a bouqet of flowers while Kaname would be at the alter waiting for me. Just imagining it made me blush and get really nervous I could barely sleep that night because I kept thinking of it and dreaming of it. When it was time for me to head over to Kaname's castle I was already dressed in my white tux but everything else would be given to me when I get there._

 _Rido:_ _"Calm down my son everything will be alright no one would dare attack this wedding."_

 _Senri:_ _"Why not father?"_

 _Rido:_ _"There will be purebloods at this occasion and we control all other level of vampire's."_

 _Senri:_ _"To attack a pureblood would mean death."_

 _Rido:_ _"That's right my son."_

 _I looked back out the window as we pulled into the drive-way of Kaname's place and I could see all my friends there waiting for us and I smiled at them._

 _Rima:_ _"Hey Senri congradulations."_

 _Kain:_ _"Your supposed to say that after he's married."_

 _Rima:_ _"Really? Oops."_

 _I couldn't help but laugh at them and then dad told them to take me to my room and to finish getting me ready and they nodded and took me to my room and started getting on the finishing touches. Like the veil that was pinned to the crown of my country and then Rima walked over to me smiling and blushing a little and when I looked in the mirror I didn't recognize myself at all._

 _Guy:_ _"Wow Senri you look completely different."_

 _Guy #2:_ _"Yea it's been a while huh Senri?"_

 _I jumped when I heard that voice and turned to see two young boys both with silver hair and violet eyes and both were wearing silver tuxes._

 _Senri:_ _"Hey Ichiru, Zero it has been awhile you guys remember Rima, Kain, Kato right?"_

 _Zero:_ _"Yea we do Kato is the only one on my level of fighting."_

 _Rima:_ _"Are you guys here to guard the wedding?"_

 _Ichiru:_ _"That's right."_

 _Kain:_ _"So even the hunter's are worried about the wedding."_

 _Kato:_ _"Of course they would be its a wedding of a powerful pureblood if something does go wrong it might start a war."_

 _Zero:_ _"Tha'ts right so us, Yarari-sensei, Cross-sensei, and Kaito will all be here to watch over the wedding."_

 _Senri:_ _"Cross and Yaragi are here?"_

 _Ichiru:_ _"There here as evoy's for the Hunter council to show that we approve of the wedding."_

 _I sighed and nodded and then Takuma walked in and stopped dead seeing both me and Kato and I smiled at him and then he walked over to me._

 _Takuma:_ _"This is something Kaname wanted me to give you before the wedding."_

 _Senri:_ _"Thanks Takuma."_

 _He nodded before leaving and when I opened the small box I saw that it was a small necklace that held a small fox on it and I smiled and had Kato put it on me._

 _Rima:_ _"Something new!"_

 _Kain:_ _"Yep now we need something old, and something borrowed."_

 _Senri:_ _"Just something borrowed the crown is very old its only passed down during the corinations which will happen tonight or sometime close."_

 _Zero:_ _"Ok then here something borrowed."_

 _He said handing me a silver bracelet that had a small moon on it and crosses all around it and I couldn't help but smile at him and thank him for it._

 _Senri:_ _"Thanks Zero I'll give it back after the wedding."_

 _Guy:_ _"You'd better mr. groom/bride."_

 _Zero:_ _"Kaito be nice."_

 _Senri:_ _"Don't worry Kaito I'll give it back I always do."_

 _Zero nodded to him and then they had to leave since the wedding would be starting soon and we all got lined up and then the music begain to play. Rima went down first and then Kain and then Kato and then the music changed and the wedding march began so I gathered up all my courage and headed down the isle with my father. My father gave me up to Kaname and then took his seat and Kaname helped me up to the alter where the preacher was waiting for us._

 _Precher:_ _"_ _Dearly Beloved, we are gathered here today in the presence of these witnesses, to join Senri Shiki and Kaname Kuran in holy matrimony commended to be honorable among all; and therefore is not to be entered into lightly but reverently, passionately, lovingly and solemnly. Into this - these two persons present now come to be joined. If any person can show just cause why they may not be joined together - let them speak now or forever hold their peace."_

 _He waited the appopriate amount of time but no one dared to say anything because of my father but I guess a lot of people decided that it was a good thing so that we could be happy._

 _Precher:_ _"Who gives Senri Shuki to be wed?"_

 _Rido:_ _"I do."_

 _Precher:_ _"Who gives Kaname Kuran to be wed?"_

 _Haruka:_ _"I do."_

 _Precher:_ _"Alright now its time for the vows Shiki would you like to start?"_

 _Shiki:_ _"Yes. I, Senri, take you, Kaname, to be my husband, my friend, my faithful partner and my love from this day forward. In the presence our family and friends, I offer you my solemn vow to be your faithful partner in sickness and in health, in good times and in bad, and in joy as well as in sorrow. I promise to love you unconditionally, to support you in your goals, to honor and respect you, to laugh with you and cry with you, and to cherish you for as long as we both shall live."_

 _Precher:_ _"Its your turn now Kaname."_

 _Kaname:_ _"Right. I, Kaname, take you, Senri, to be my husband, my friend, my faithful partner and my love from this day forward. In the presence our family and friends, I offer you my solemn vow to be your faithful partner in sickness and in health, in good times and in bad, and in joy as well as in sorrow. I promise to love you unconditionally, to support you in your goals, to honor and respect you, to laugh with you and cry with you, and to cherish you for as long as we both shall live."_

 _Precher:_ _"Alright the rings..."_

 _Senri:_ _"I Senri give you Kaname this ring an eternal symbol of my love and commitment to you."_

 _Precher:_ _"Kaname."_

 _Kaname:_ _"I Kaname give you Senri this ring an eternal symbol of my love and commitment to you."_

 _Then we turned to the unity candle and smiled at each other as we both took hold of the lighter and placed it over the wick of the candle and light it together._

 _Precher:_ _"I hope that the two standing before me will live long and happy lives until the end of there days and I pray that nothing will happen to them. So b_ _y the power vested in me by the State of Tokyo, I now pronounce you husband and husband. You may now kiss the groom."_

 _Kaname pulled me to him and I blushed looking up at him and then he brought my face to his and kissed me making everyone stand up hoopoing and hallering._

 _Precher:_ _"I present to you Mr. and Mr. Kuran."_

 _We turned and looked at everyone and I was happy that the wedding went off without anyone getting hurt or anything happening however I didn't know about the reception. Although the ballroom was beautiful there were bouque's of flowers everywhere there was ribbion all around as well and the room looked really beautiful as did Kaname in his black tux._

 _Kaname:_ _"Alright everyone please head outside and we'll hold the reception out in the courtyard."_

 _Everyone started getting up and started walking out while we had to stay behind to get a painting done of us which was quickly done and then we headed out. Everyone threw rice at us as we walked by and once we reached the end they all stopped and we headed over to the courtyard to have the reception. We all had fun dancing and talking with everyone and eating the orderv's that were brought out along with wine for the adults and juice for the children. Then all the single people gathered around behind me and I threw my bouque back and when I turned around I saw that Takuma had been the one to catch it and smiled at him as did Kaname. Takuma couldn't help but blush and I looked at Kato and lightly pushed him towards Takuma and then walked over to Kaname making it seem like I hadn't done anything. Kato blushed looking from me to Takuma and I nodded and Kaname grabbed my hand and pulled me onto the dance floor and we danced making it seem like we didn't do anything. Then an hour before the sun was to rise everyone started to head home and Kaname grabbed my hand and had me follow him inside and up to a room._

 _Kaname:_ _"This is my room Senri."_

 _Senri:_ _"Wow Kaname it's really cool, and full of books."_

 _Kaname:_ _"Yea I love to read."_

 _Senri:_ _"I do to, when I'm not studing."_

 _Kaname smiled at me an we kept talking about things until Juuri came up and said that I needed to head home and get packed for our trip. Our parents had decided that we would be spending some time in one of the cottages that was near the ocean just at the border of our land's and that's were our honeymoon would be at._


	4. Chapter 4

_Chapter 4 - The Honeymoon._

 _I was in my room in packing for our trip to the vacation house with me new husband which was still really weird for me to say since were both guys. However I just hoped that we could be together and get along although I knew that was going to be really hard even for me. I mean I barely know him and he barely knows me I guess our honeymoon is where we'll get to know each other better I just hoped he would come to like me. I was done packing about an hour before we had to leave and I looked out at the sky looking up at the stars and the full moon._

 _Senri:_ _"I hope nothing happens..."_

 _I said sighing before going back into my room and pulling out a book and reading it until the time I was supposed to meet up with Kaname knowing all of our things would be in our new house when we got back. I blushed when I saw Kaname since he was wearing a loose fitting top with slacks and my mom ran over to me and hugged me._

 _Midori:_ _"Good-bye sweetie I'll see you when you get back."_

 _Senri:_ _"Ok mother I'll see you then."_

 _She kissed my forehead before heading back over to father who nodded at me and I just walked over to Kaname and the chauffer took my bags and placed them in the back. Kaname opened the door and motioned for me to get in and then he got in after me and then the driver started up the car and took off for the villa. I looked out the window while Kaname pulled out a book and started reading and I smiled a small smile at him before looking out the window again. However I started getting tired and I fell asleep against the window but I guess the limo turned and pulled me towards Kaname. My head landed on his shoulder but he just went back to reading his book with a small smile forming on his lips as he flipped the page. However just then something hit the limo making it spin Kaname grabbed onto me as I started to wake up and Kaname looked outside. It seemed that something big had hit us and ran away but then something hit the front of the car and it exploded and I jumped and grabbed onto Kaname. I could feel Kaname's hands grabbing me and then the car stopped and some people in black clocks jumped down._

 _Kaname:_ _"Who are you?!"_

 _Voice:_ _"Were here to put a stop to this marriage."_

 _Kaname:_ _"The marraige has already been finalized you can't break it!"_

 _Voice:_ _"Watch us."_

 _Then one of them attacked us but Seiren appeared and took the hit and grabbed the person who attacked and started attacking them. There were four people total and Kato took on another one and then the remainging to flew at us and Kaname got out and blocked there attack. I could see someone sending an attack at the car so I jumped out and got behind Kaname and he noticed it to and sighed when I was behind him. However they used that moment to attack and knocked Kaname away from me and the they used some kinda wind to knock me into a tree._

 _Kaname:_ _Senri!"_

 _Senri:_ _"I'm alright!"_

 _Voice:_ _"Not for long!"_

 _I looked at him shocked thinking he was going to kill me and then he came at me but I bit my finger and used my blood like a whip to keep him away from me. However he managed to use the wind to swing a weapon around to hit me in the back just missing my heart since I had moved a little. I was lucky that it didn't go in to deep either but I knew I would need to take some blood tablets to get rid of the thirst that was growing within me. I also knew that if I didn't stop this quickly that I was going to die soon. So I used my blood whips to stop the attacker and push them back and then they all retreated and vanished and I sighed and fell to the ground._

 _Kaname:_ _"Senri! Are you alright?!"_

 _Senri:_ _"Yea the wound hurts a little but I'm fine."_

 _Kaname:_ _"Let me take a look."_

 _I nodded and took off my ripped shirt and showed him the wound and he sighed I guess I was right and it wasn't to deep and would fully heal within a few days time. However Kaname insisted that he carry the luggage with the help from our driver to the villa that wasn't to far from where we were. They placed our luggage in the bedroom and while I looked around the villa since I'd never been to this villa before._

 _Kaname:_ _"Senri come here and let me treat the wound."_

 _I nodded and walked over to him and sat down while he disifected the wound and bandaged it up a little until my vampire healing kicked in and healed it. I sighed and leaned against the chair exhausted from all that's happened today and I got the feeling that the attackes wouldn't stop with just this. I looked over at Kaname who was reading a book and I looked out the window at the view that the setting sun made. I could understand now why people loved the ocean it made for beautiful sun sets and warm nights and possibly warmer days. I was just surprised that someone would want to attack us even after we had been married I mean if they wanted to stop the wedding the should have attacked before the wedding. Unless there's something else there after besides us marring, maybe they just want to make it hard for us to be together?_

 _Kaname:_ _"What's wrong Senri?"_

 _Senri:_ _"Just thinking about the attack, if they wanted to attack us wouldn't have been better to do it during the wedding instead of after?"_

 _Kaname:_ _"Yea I've been thinking about that to... why did they attack us like they did? However we can think about that later right now we should be relaxing and enjoying our honeymoon Senri."_

 _I looked at him and nodded knowing that he spoke the truth so I put it at the back of my mind for now and just relaxed since I hadn't been able to in a long while. I looked up at the sky trying to relax but then I remembered that we were supposed to produce an heir and I looked at Kaname wondering if he planned to go through with that our not. It was hard for me to be happy about anything since my father always took away from me the things I cared about. The only things I know that he hasn't been able to take away from me is my friends and my mother however I'm still not sure if this arranged wedding will be good or not. The thirst sprang up from the wound and I got up and went into the kitchen and got a glass of water. I put some blood tablets into the water and waited for them to disolve and then I drank the blood water and the thirst died down. Then I walked back over to Kaname and sat down in the chair again and Kaname smiled at me and I returned it. I to think what Kaname would want from me and what he would like to do but I couldn't think of anything other than reading because that was all I knew he liked. However I also knew that I would know soon and that made me a little bit happy I just hoped we had some things in common. I know we both like to read but I'm not sure about anything else he hardly ever talks about himself. Then when the maids came in they said someone was here to see Kaname and he told me to stay here and relax while he went and dealt with it. I guess he was thinking that it was just someone with some documents for him to sign and I got up and headed to our room that we were using. I got out some cloths and a towl and headed into the bathroom to get a shower before going to bed since it seemed like Kaname did want anything to do with me right now. I checked the wound in the mirror and saw that it was healing really well and would probably be all healed up by tomorrow if I didn't reopen it before then. So I hoped into the shower and took a long shower to relax myself and I sighed letting the warm water wash all my worries away. When I stepped out I saw Kaname run in looking around the room and he stopped when he saw me and I looked at him confused._

 _Kaname:_ _"Sorry I thought they might have tried something when you weren't in the room."_

 _Senri:_ _"Its ok, its understandable Kaname."_

 _He nodded and then I remembered that I was only wearing a towel around my waist and blushed before grabbing my cloths and starting to get dressed. However when I went to put my shirt he walked over and put his hand on my back where the wound was and I twitched a little since we haven't touched since the wedding._

 _Kaname:_ _"Its healing up pretty good."_

 _Senri:_ _"Yea it is, it should be fully healed by the time we go back home."_

 _Kaname:_ _"Yea home to our new house."_

 _I nodded remembering that it was going to be our house and that we would be the only ones living in other than the maids and butlers that would come with it._


	5. Chapter 5

_Chapter 5 - Going Home_

 _We were in our room packing up after a long month of being out here at our honeymoon villa and we were heading to our new home that we would be moving into right away. We had fun while we were here well I did I'm not sure about Kaname he seems more of a loner type like I had been until I meet Rima and the other's and they pulled me out of my shell. I just hoped Kaname would be able to do that for me soon but I know that nothing good will come from rushing things with someone. I also knew that you had to get to know someone before you judge them so I planned to wait until he was ready to open up to me before completely judging him._

 _Kaname:_ _"All packed Senri?"_

 _Senri:_ _"Yes."_

 _I said looking over at Kaname he had started to loosen up around me but not by much so I was wondering if he was hiding something from me but knew I would get now-where if I asked point blank. So I just went with the flow and finished packing up and getting my bags down to the front door I just hoped nothing bad happened on the way back home like it had on the way here._

 _Kaname:_ _"Senri how's your wound?"_

 _Senri:_ _"It should be all healed by now..."_

 _Kaname:_ _"Let me see."_

 _I nodded and lifted up my shirt for him to see and he saw a small scar that was still healing, the wound had been deeper than I thought it had been. So it was taking longer than I thought it would for it to fully heal which shouldn't take to much longer from how Kaname touched it._

 _Kaname:_ _"Does it still hurt?"_

 _Senri:_ _"No it doesn't."_

 _Kaname:_ _"Good."_

 _He said as he walked to the door and I looked at him confused while pulling down my shirt and then we heard a knock on the door and Kaname went to answer it. He opened the door to see the chauffer and Kaname allowed him in and he took our bags and took them to the car and placed them in the trunk and then opened the door for us. We climbed in and then waited for our chauffer to get in and take us home and I was really happy to be going home since I could see my friends again. I figured Kaname thought the same thing since he would be able to see his friends again as well and his family. I wasn't happy that I'd be able to see my father again since I still had no idea what he was planning with me marring Kaname. I wonder when Yuki's wedding would be since she had to marry Ichiru Kiryu who I had found out from Zero during the party I had attended with him that it was his twin younger brother._

 _Senri:_ _"Kaname do you know when Yuki will be getting married?"_

 _Kaname:_ _"The hunter's haven't figured it out yet they had a date planned but someone attacked on that day so now they have to figure out how to have the wedding and keep it protected."_

 _Senri:_ _"Why not do what we did at ours and have both parents there? I mean having six purebloods in one room might stop the attacks especially if some of the vampire's are high nobles with abilities of there own."_

 _Kaname:_ _"Hmm I'll have to ask dad about it but that's not a bad idea Senri, I'm sure dad can come up with some idea's on how to better protect the wedding."_

 _I smiled at him knowing I was helping him and hoped that it would help lighten up his mood with me and get him to loosen up a little bit and be more confortable around me. When we got home our friends were waiting outside for us and I smiled at them and got out of the car._

 _Senri:_ _"Hey guys!"_

 _Rima:_ _"Hey Senri-sama, Kaname-sama."_

 _Senri:_ _"Drop the sama please..."_

 _Kain:_ _"Your a king now."_

 _Kaname:_ _"Its alright we don't need such formality with friends."_

 _Takuma:_ _"Alright Kaname."_

 _I smiled at them and then we headed inside the house with Kaname unlocking it and he made sure I was the first one in it and I looked around amazed. The wall's were all a light purple and there was flowers hanging from the ceiling and the place just made you feel at home. I was surprised that they put this much thought into all of this and when we went up to our room I looked around shocked seeing all of our stuff there in boxes with our names on them. Kaname walked in and looked at me and I turned to him and smiled knowing that now that we were back we would have to start our duties. I just wondered how we would be accomplishing these duties like protecting our people, passing laws, and making sure everyone was safe._

 _Senri:_ _"Should we wait until tomorrow to unpack our things Kaname?"_

 _Kaname:_ _"Yes for now lets go and visit our friends who came over."_

 _I nodded and we both headed back down to the living-room to spend some time with our friends that we had missed since we had been away for an entire month. Once they heard of the attack though they started to wonder the same things we did and wanted to do an investigation into it. We told them that we decided to tell the council about it when we got back so we would be telling them sometime tonight or tomorrow. When the sun started to rise they all went home while we walked up to our room and laid down in our bed after showering and changing. I feel right to sleep while Kaname stayed up reading like he always did before going to sleep and I knew that this was going to be a fun marriage. Now all I had to do was figure out how to get him to be more open with me and to like me more so he'll stop putting a distance between us. When I woke up that night I found myself in Kaname's arms with my head on his chest which surprised me but I knew this was something that would happen with us sharing a bed. I got up wondering what time he actually went to bed last night and smiled at him as he tightened his arm around me._

 _Senri:_ _"Kaname its time to get up."_

 _Kaname:_ _"Hmm alright."_

 _So he got up and let go of me and then headed to the bathroom while I got up and headed down to the kitchen to see that the chef's weren't up yet so I decided to cook us something up. When Kaname walked into the kitchen he was surprised to see me in the kitchen cooking us breakfast and when he sat down at the table I brought over him some coffee. Then I went back over and finished up breakfast and brought it out and sat it down in front of him before sitting down myself and he tested it before finishing his plate._

 _Senri:_ _"Are you going to see your parents today?"_

 _Kaname:_ _"Yes, I need to let them know that were back home and about the attempt on our lives."_

 _Senri:_ _"Alright I'll go and see my parents as well and let them know what happened while we were away."_

 _He nodded and I got up and grabbed our plates after finishing mine and took them to the kitchen and washed them, and dried them before putting them away. When I looked back at where Kaname was he was already gone and I sighed and got up and got ready to head over to my parents house to tell them the news. My father was furious when he found out that we had been attacked and he almost stormed out the door._

 _Senri:_ _"Dad they nearly killed us we were able to defend ourselves."_

 _Rido:_ _"You were attacked while on your way to the villa! There's no way that the council will live this down! They'll launch and investigation and will find the people behind it unless they themselves ordered it."_

 _Midori:_ _"You can take it up with them later honey bit for now relax and enjoy spending time with your son now that he's home and before he has to return to his husband."_

 _I looked over at my mother and smiled and then father walked over and sat back down and we continued our talk and I wondered what was going on why were we the only pureblood marriage to be attacked. It made me wonder if Yuki's wedding would be attacked as well along the way to there honeymoon. I hoped it wouldn't happen but I was sure something would happen since it was a marriage between a hunter and a pureblood. So they were probably going to have more secruity going both ways and while they're there as well as at the wedding. I just hoped no one got hurt because it could cause a war if someone else got hurt although having attacked us might have already started the war..._

 _Senri:_ _"Dad what would happen if this incident starts a war?"_

 _Rido:_ _"...I don't know son, I don't know..."_


	6. Chapter 6

_Chapter 6 - A Realationship_

 _When I got back home Kaname was there and when he saw me he sighed and I looked at the time to see that it was really late I hadn't realized that I had been at home for a long time._

 _Senri:_ _"Sorry about that Kaname I didn't realize what time it was."_

 _Kaname:_ _"Its alright Senri you haven't seen your parents in a while so its good to spend some time with them while you can."_

 _Senri:_ _"Thanks Kaname, why don't you tell me about yourself?"_

 _Kaname:_ _"...alright..."_

 _So we moved into the parlor and sat down and then he started telling me about his childhood and how he and Takuma had been friends since they were young when his father took him to a party. Takuma was the only other kid his age that would even come near him and they became friends after that and his parents and Takuma's grandfather were friends so they got to spend a lot of time together when they were young._

 _Senri:_ _"So if something happens to you go to him?"_

 _Kaname:_ _"Yea, he would know what to do since we've been togther since we were kids."_

 _Senri:_ _"Alright."_

 _I said smiling at him and asked him a few questions which he replied to he told me that he stayed over at the Hanabusa's when his parents both worked when he was younger or when they wanted some alone time. Since the Hanabusa's had a lot of children his age they left him there to play with them along with Takuma who was often left there by his grandfather when he had council duties. So that was how he meet Aido and became friends with him he meet Ruka at a party that the Hanabusa's held while they were watching him which had already been planned before his parents dropped him off. They had danced together but he didn't seemed to be found of her from the way he looked and I smiled at him._

 _Senri:_ _"I'm guessing you didn't like her much back then?"_

 _Kaname:_ _"No I didn't she seemed to want a guy just because of his wealth or his looks."_

 _Senri:_ _"That's like a lot of girls that age."_

 _Kaname:_ _"I know."_

 _Then he continued his tale he had meet Sieran when he was young long before he meet the other's since she was to become his bodyguard and that was how she had meet the other's as well. I was happy that he was sharing all this with me since we had been complete strangers before and had to get married just like that so it was hard to really know him. He told me about the authors he liked and which books he liked by them and I made a note of it in case a book came out that was by his favorite author's. He seemed happy that I was taking an interest in his life and once he was finished I told him about myself. About how Kato and I had meet when I was little my dad wanted me to have a bodyguard since he knew people would want to kidnape me since I was the child of a pureblood. Then I told him about how I had meet Akatsuki and how his mother was overprotective of him even when we were at his own home since our mother's were friends. We had became fast friends and Akatsuki didn't think I was boring just because of how I looked he seemed to like it since that meant he could guess at what I was feeling. It always made me laugh when he tried to do that because it meant that he was trying his best to keep me in a good mood rather than trying to put me down like everyone else had done to me. Kaname seemed to like that since lots of people seemed to hate me baised on how I looked which made me upset since it seemed to me that they would rather call me names than get to know me. Kaname was the only one to do that outside of family connections and I was happy since I thought he might just ignore me and go about this marriage without getting to know me at all._

 _Senri:_ _"Is there anything else you'd like to know Kaname?"_

 _Kaname:_ _"Yea tell me about you and Zero I thought he hated vampire's?"_

 _Senri:_ _"He does but I guess I didn't seem like a vampire to him or maybe it was because I was the only vampire that didn't seem like one. He might have started to like vampire's to after all he came to our wedding and he visited my house a few times with Kaito, they were usually together. I think with Kaito around he's starting to relax and enjoy being a Level D it might also be because all his friends are vampire's or have vampire blood in them I don't know."_

 _Kaname:_ _"I see then it's no wonder you two became fast friends along with Kaito."_

 _Senri:_ _"I'm not sure about Kaito but yea we have a lot in common so it was easier for us to become friends."_

 _We continued to talk about all kinds of things like what books we liked, more about our friends, some about our family I warned him to be weary of my father. Since he loved messing with people's lives and everything he said that he would be careful of him and I asked him what it was like to be a pureblood._

 _Kaname:_ _"Its boring, all I'm able to do is sign papers and do what I'm told all day plus have a bodyguard with me twenty-four seven everyday. I hardly get any time to myself any more and now I'm married with you and will probably have to attend to more things than before."_

 _Senri:_ _"Well from now on you can relax here at home and do what you wanna do sound good Kaname?"_

 _Kaname:_ _"Yea it does."_

 _I couldn't help but smile at him knowing that he would finally be able to relax at home without having to worry about something else and I was really happy for him. I knew how hard it was to be royal you had a lot of responsibilities and sometime's you just needed a place to relax and free yourself from all the stress that buillds up. So I hoped that he would be able to relax here at home since no one but us came here unless we called for them or they called us asking to come over. I looked at him smiling and saw him starting to relax already and was happy knowing that it would work and that he wouldn't have a nervous breakdown anytime soon. I was also starting to relax in our new home and I was happy about that since I could hardly relax in placed I'm not used to but I guess it was probably due to Kaname being with me that I was able to relax._

 _Senri:_ _"If there's anything you need to help you relax more let me know and I'll see if I can get it."_

 _Kaname:_ _"You sound just like a wife."_

 _Senri:_ _"Well excuse me but I am your wife."_

 _He just smiled while I blushed looking a little mad but not really feeling angry and I knew he could sense that he knew I wasn't really mad. I was happy that I finally met someone that I could be myself with and not have to worry about weither they'll leave and not come back. Since Kaname made me be myself and made me lighten up so I could relax around him more and around my friends I was still uptight around my parents because of my father. He was someone you couldn't relax around no matter what but I was in my own home with my husband and he was getting under the shell I had put myself in and breaking it. Just like how I was doing that for him and making a place that he could come home to and relax and find peace especially if we have a child. I blushed at that knowing soon or later he would want to have a child and I would have to give him that. However I hoped that it wouldn't be for a while at least until we found out who was trying to either hurt us or kill one of us, and I had a feeling that I was there target. I just hoped that they wouldn't try anything when we had a child on the way or that they wouldn't harm Kaname._


	7. Chapter 7

_Chapter 7 - A Love Drug_

 _~Kaname's P.O.V.~_

 _I knew it was hard on Senri with his father always wanting things from him especially since our marriage had been arranged by him and I sighed looking over at him. He was sitting with me in our library reading with me he looked up at me when I sighed and I smiled at him._

 _Senri:_ _"Everything ok Kaname?"_

 _Kaname:_ _"Yes its alright."_

 _He just smiled at me and went back to reading his book and I could help but want to be with him since I have gotten to know him I can't help but feel that we were bonded somehow. However I would only know for sure if we bit each other since the blood-bond would strengthen the bond or it would fizz it out. However once we were blood-bonded there was no going back since we would be bonded by blood. We would be able to feel each other no matter the distance and we would be able to hear each other's thought's no matter how far we went. That is the true meaning of a blood-bond its meant to bind the two together forever even if one dies it will bind them together until there reborn again. However I knew that unless we did it and something happened to one of them then it would make finding the other much easier. It would also help when the other is hurt and they would be able to know when there hurt and be able to help them. I went back to looking at my book although none of it seemed to click I was reading about the bonds and what effects they have on vampire's, it was different depending on there ranks. For purebloods the bond would be especially strong since our blood is pure and it would affect us more strongly than it would for any other levels. We both jumped when someone knocked on the front door so we both put down our books and headed for the door. When I opened it I saw that it was Takuma and let him in and went back to the library which was were we had been at before. I was happy to see him but I was also curious as to why they were there in the first place since they hadn't called to let me know they were coming._

 _..._

 _Senri's P.O.V._

 _..._

 _I was surprised when Takuma walked in since Kaname had told me that all his friends called before coming over since they wanted to make sure he was home before they did to make calling him but I smiled at them since they were Kaname's friends I would have to get used to them._

 _Takuma:_ _"Sorry for coming unannounced Kaname-sama, Senri-sama I was in town and decided to drop by to see how you two were."_

 _Kaname:_ _"Were fine Takuma we were reading in the library when you came."_

 _Takuma:_ _"So that means you two are getting along."_

 _Senri:_ _"Yes."_

 _I said smiling a small smile at them and then they sat down in the chairs and I stood behind Kaname and he just smiled at me and then they looked at us and knew we were getting along better than most couples who've had an arranged marriage._

 _Senri:_ _"Would you guys like some tea?"_

 _Takuma:_ _"Sure I'll help you."_

 _I nodded and we went into the kitchen and I started making the tea while Takuma got out the cups and set them down on the table with there saucers. He then pulled out some spoons to stir them with while I poured the tea out into the cups and Takuma stired in the sugar for each one while I washed the pan I used to make the tea. Then he placed them on the tray and I carried them out Takuma took one and then handed it to Kaname and then took his cup leaving one for me. I sat down on the chair next to Kaname and took a sip of my tea and noticed that the taste was off a little bit but didn't mind it to much. Kaname also seemed to notice it but it seemed that it was nothing to bad and kept drinking it. So I did the same and we kept talking to Takuma until it got real late and after they left Kaname suggested going to bed. However when he touched me, my entire body felt like it was on fire and I jerked away from Kaname's touch and wrapped my arms around myself. Kaname looked at me worried and walked towards me but the fire inside me didn't seem to want to stop and I started breathing in quick breaths and that's when Kaname seemed to understand what was happening. So he used his speed and got behind me and wrapped his arms around me and the heat inside me flared up._

 _Kaname:_ _"No wonder he wanted to help with the tea."_

 _Senri:_ _"What..mm do you... nn mean?"_

 _Kaname:_ _"The reason that Takuma came over was so that he could give either you or both of us a sex drug."_

 _Senri:_ _"Why?"_

 _Kaname:_ _"I don't know."_

 _Senri:_ _"When will the drug were off..."_

 _Kaname:_ _"I don't know but there's only one way to stop it."_

 _I gulped looking at him and he just smiled and leaned down and kissed me on my lips and I opened my mouth for him and I could feel his tounge enter. He started to explore my mouth and he tried to get my tounge to play with him and I did until we both needed to breath. My legs nearly gave out so Kaname picked me up while using his telekenisis to shut and lock all the window's and door's that lead outside and then carried me up to our room. He laid me down on the bed with my head on the pillow and he leaned down and kissed my neck and the drug flared up. I couldn't help but to respond to him and started moaning out and that seemed to excite Kaname. He kept licking and sucking on my neck while he was pulling up my shirt and then he pulled it off and tossed it to the floor. He also took off his and tossed it down and then he continued with his assualt on my body and I kept on responding to him. However I wasn't sure if it was because of the drug or if it was because I was really falling in love with Kaname but it was hard to figure that out while I was drugged._

 _..._

 _Late the next morning(night)._

 _..._

 _I sat up and blushed since my head was on Kaname's naked chest and I almost quickly sat up but I felt something at my waist and looked down to see his arm drapped over my waist. Then it all came back to me and my blush deepened as I recalled everything that happened last night we had kept having sex until really late last nigt. I knew that the drug must have worn off sometime during the night but we didn't stop and kept going so that meant that Kaname must have some feeling's for me. I heard him groan and watched his eyes open and he smiled one of his really rare smiles at me which made my heart skip. His smile was something that he rarely used since if anyone other than the people in his inner circle saw it then they would take it as a weakness. Just like they would if he had a child or a lover but at that moment didn't seem to care and then he pulled me down to him and kissed me._

 _Kaname:_ _"Good morning."_

 _Senri:_ _"Morning Kaname."_

 _Kaname:_ _"Shall we get in the shower and start our day?"_

 _Senri:_ _"You mean what little there is left."_

 _I said to him after looking at the alram clock and when he looked he just laughed a little and pulled off the cover's and got up still naked and I blushed. He held out his hand to me and I took it and then when I tried to stand my legs gave out and I nearly fell to the ground._

 _Kaname:_ _"I guess I over-did it sorry."_

 _My entire face burned and he just smiled at me and picked me up and carried me to the bathroom and used his telekenises to start the bath. He waited until it was full before he placed me inside it and then he climbed in behind me and pulled me to him to where my back was against his chest. I couldn't stop blushing since this was the first time we had done something like this and we had been married for a few months now. We didn't even do anything like this during our honeymoon but then again we had been attacked that day as well. It was hard to know that someone wanted one of us dead and I had a seeking feeling that they wanted me dead. Kaname was the ideal catch he was rich, a king now, a pureblood, and a nice guy when you got to know him it was hard to find one bad thing about him. I didn't want anything to happen to Kaname however I knew that if I was in danger he would do anything he could to save me, even putting himself in danger. We sat in the tub getting ourselves and each other clean before we got out and got dressed and set out for the day and we did our usual routines. Then he went on to work in the chamber room with by having an audience with the townspeople and then a meeting with the generals and then on to other things. He seemed to ignore me throughout the day so I thought maybe he had regrets about what happened last night. It started to make me worried and I would forget that I was in the middle of what I had to do for the day. Which was usually taking care of the garden, my usual training that I had down with my dad before being married to Kaname, and cooking for the two of us. However word of me being distracted reached Kaname's ears and he came to see me out in the garden. He walked over to me and wrapped his arms around me surprising me and I looed back at him shocked wondering what he was doing here in the garden since he's never come to the garden before._

 _Kaname:_ _"So what's got you distracted?"_

 _Senri:_ _"..."_

 _Kaname:_ _"Come on you can tell me I wont be mad."_

 _Senri:_ _"You've been ignoring me all day so I thought... that you were regretting what we did last night."_

 _Kaname:_ _"No sorry I just didn't want you to be dragged into what the generals were saying since you don't like it when there's war's."_

 _Senri:_ _"Of course I hate them wars take away those we care about and I don't want to loose you."_

 _Kaname:_ _"Don't worry Senri I will always come back to you no matter what I have to do."_

 _Senri:_ _"Why do say that?"_

 _Kaname:_ _"I say that because I love you."_

 _My entire face went beat red when he said that and he just smiled and kissed my neck since he still had me from behind and I couldn't really move much since he had his arms wrapped tightly around my chest._

 _Senri:_ _"I... I love you to."_

 _I said looking at him and he turned me around and kissed me on my lips and he asked for enterance into my mouth and I granted him that axcess._


	8. Chapter 8

_Chapter 8 - A little Surprise._

 _Know that I knew Kaname loved me I was more at ease around the house and made sure that it was cleaned and ready for when he returned home. I was really starting to fall madly in love with Kaname and I didn't know what I would do if he was gone from my life. Then when lunch time came a maid came out and let me know so I went inside and sat down at the table and another maid set down the food._

 _Senri:_ _"Make sure Kaname gets something to eat as well."_

 _Maid:_ _"As you wish my lord."_

 _Then she left and I started eating the food that had been prepared for me to eat and then have-way threw the meal I got up and ran to the bathroom. I wound up throwing up what I had just eat and I started to get worried since vampire's don't get sick and when Kaname found out about it he ran to me._

 _Kaname:_ _"Senri are you alright?!"_

 _Senri:_ _"Yea I'm alright I guess the food didn't like me to much."_

 _Kaname:_ _"I'm calling a docter."_

 _Senri:_ _"Your worring to much."_

 _Kaname:_ _"Maybe I am but I don't want anything to happen to you so your just going to have to put up with me worrying about you."_

 _Senri:_ _"I'll put up with it because I know it means you love me."_

 _Kaname:_ _"That's right."_

 _He said coming over and kissing me lightly before he went and called for the docter who came immedately and Kaname had me in the bed before he came. I just sat there while the docter checked me over and when he was done he smiled at me and stood up and looked over at Kaname._

 _Docter:_ _"He's just fine my lord."_

 _Kaname:_ _"Then why did he throw up?"_

 _Docter:_ _"From what I can tell Senri-sama is pregnant."_

 _We both looked at him shocked and I couldn't help but lay my hand on my stomach happily knowing that I was carring Kaname's child and he walked over to me. He laied his hand on my stomach and you could see it in his eyes that he was really happy about it and because he was smiling one of his rare smiles. The docter walked over not wanting to interupt our little moment but he needed to let us know about what to expect from here on out._

 _Docter:_ _"Senri-sama, you will be throwing up a lot so try to eat a small means for a little bit, and keep yourself well nutrishioned and keep blood in your body and you should be alright I'll come out and check on you as much as I can my lord."_

 _Senri:_ _"Thank you docter."_

 _Kaname:_ _"Yes thank you this is wonderful news... we'll have to have a party to let everyone know."_

 _Senri:_ _"I have to tell my parents..."_

 _Kaname:_ _"You mean our parents."_

 _I looked at him and smiled nodding and then the docter left and Kaname walked me over to my parents house first and we sat both of my parents down in the livingroom. When we told them the news my mother immediately got up and almost skipped over to us and hugged us happily. While dad got up and walked over and gave us both handshakes since mother wouldn't let go of us and they were both smiling at us._

 _Senri:_ _"Alright mom you can let go we still have to tell Kaname's parents."_

 _Midori:_ _"Oh! Right sweetie sorry I'm just soo happy for you I can't wait until the young one is born I get to spoil him or her!"_

 _Senri:_ _"Oh mother."_

 _We left the house and headed over to the other house and told them the news and they were happy as well and when Yuki came home we told her and she bounced over to us. She stopped right in front of me and carefully hugged me before pouncing onto Kaname in a hug. I couldn't help but laugh at her and Kaname just sighed and hugged her so she wouldn't fall to the ground and then let her go when she moved to get down._

 _Yuki:_ _"I'm really happy about the news I can't wait to have a little nephew or neice!"_

 _Senri:_ _"Well your going to have to at least wait nine months for the child to be born Yuki."_

 _Yuki:_ _"Oh I know but I still can't wait!"_

 _I smiled looking at her and then we went home when it started getting late and both of our mother's had told us that they would dig up all the baby things they used when we were babies and they would bring it over to our house. When we got back I chose the room right next to ours and had the maids and butlers remove all the furniture except for the dresser's so I could put our child's cloths in them. Then we started by getting everything we would need for our child or children if I was either carring twins or we decided to have another child. I was hapy just to be able to carring Kaname's child although a lot of people propbably didn't like the fact that I was having his child since they thought they would be better doing it. I was excited about everything as were our parents they couldn't wait to have a grandchild or grandchildren to spoil and to take over once we either stepped down or if something happened to me since they seemed to be aiming for me only. It wasn't until a few months later when I was about four month's pregnant that I discovered that I was carring twins since I could feel there conciousness. I was really happy about that but I knew it would only be a matter of time before someone tried something and Kaname and I had finally completed the blood bond since I needed blood and our children were taking it from me. I also began to have weird cravings but the things I wanted were provided for me since I was there queen. The docter came by every so often to check on me and our children that I was carring and giving me tips on how to be prepared for whats to come. When I enterd my six month everyone came over for a party to celebrate and I was happy to find out that everyone was paired up. Takuma and Kato, Ruka and Rima, Aido and Kain, Zero and Kaito, Cross and Toga, were the pairings for those that had gotten together since I already knew about Yuki and Ichiru being together. It seemed like everyone was getting together and being happy and even though Kato was in love with Takuma it made me happy when I saw them together. I knew that our world was changing and maybe it was for the better since it made everyone happy but I knew that happiness wouldn't last long. I recieved a visit from Sara Shirabuki when I entered eight months in my pregnancy and she didn't seem to like me to much and she looked really mad when she saw that I was pregnant._

 _Sara:_ _"Hmm it seems like he's more into this than I thought, why would he even agree to marry a guy its disgusting. I cant even begin to think of what he was thinking to even get you knocked up with a kid. That child won't be happy living with two male parents you might as well kill yourself now you disgusting homo."_

 _I looked at her with my bored expression since my father had always told me to never show my emotions no matter what but on the inside my emotions were going crazy. I knew not everyone would agree with our wedding but to have someone tell me that right to my face and not caring about my rank or me being royalty really hurt..._

 _Sara:_ _"Now where is Kaname I don't wish to talk to you anymore your completly disgusting."_

 _Senri:_ _"I will not tell you where my husband is and you should address your queen/king with respect."_

 _Sara:_ _"You are no queen/king of mine and you never will be now tell me where Kaname is so I can talk to him about something."_

 _Senri:_ _"You will adress me with respect or I will show you out and I've already told you I wont tell you where he is."_

 _She looked at me ticked off and I felt someone approaching and she raised her hand and started swinging at me and I looked at her shocked knowing full well the punishment for hitting a royal. However there wasn't time to to avoid it or stop it so I closed my eyes holding up my hands to stop anymore attacks but for some reason I didn't feel anything and I slowly opened my eyes and looked at her hand to see someone else holding onto it. When I looked behind me since that was where the arm was leading from I was surprised to see Kaname and boy was he pissed off. Kato was not far behind him leading a young man with long brown hair and blue eyes I couldn't since any other vampire's in the room. So I knew that he was a hunter, a vampire hunter, and I froze knowing full well that I was weaker with me being pregnant. Kaname senced that and wrapped his arm around me and when Kato saw what was happening he ran over and stood in front of me glaring at Sara. I knew that if I gave the comand that he would attack her and have her on the ground in seconds and when the hunter saw this he smiled._

 _Guy:_ _"Good job Kato you must protect your master."_

 _Kato:_ _"Yes sir."_

 _Kaname:_ _"He's a hunter?"_

 _Senri:_ _"Kind of he is a vampire and a level A but he was raised by hunter's my father found him when he went to visit them to talk about some buisness and he found Kato when he was still young. Somehow he got them to give him Kato and he's been guarding me ever since and has always known when I'm in trouble but I guess he knew you would help me first..."_

 _Kaname:_ _"Ah, I see."_

 _I smiled at him and his arms tightened a little and I felt our child move inside me and placed my hands on my stomach and they all looked at me and I blushed._

 _Senri:_ _"Our child is moving."_

 _Kaname:_ _"Good I'm just happy that he's not hurting you."_

 _Senri:_ _"Yea me to, but he seems to know what does and stays away from it."_

 _Kaname just smiled and pushed back Sara with his hand and then knelt down in front of me and kissed my stomach making me blush while Takuma looked at Kato and the hunter just smiled._

 _Sara:_ _"Stop this its disgusting why would you marry him Kaname?! Even if its an arranged marriage why would you go this far to keep up appreances you should have rejected the marriage deal right off the bat since your partner should be someone who can actually get there peoples love not be feared of them!"_

 _Kaname:_ _"Sara if I were you I would shut up, have you or anyone else even tried to get to know me more than just my rank or powers? Senri has and he dragged me out of my shell and kept me out of it for this long and you dared to attack him do you want a war Sara?!"_

 _She looked at him shocked and worried because his pureblood aura was out and you could tell that he was really pissed and our child seemed to sence that and started to move. He/she moved really violently and I winced and fell down to the ground and that had Kaname and everyone around me and Kaname could feel the paiin through our link and quickly calmed down his aura. The child seemed to feel that and stoped moving around so much and calmed down as well and I sighed and leaned into Kaname who was right next to me. He picked me up and was about to carry me to carry me to our room when he remembered Sara and turned to look at her._

 _Kaname:_ _"I sujest you leave right now before I wind up killing you for what you jsut made me put my love through and if you keep this up then there will be a war and you don't want to cross me."_

 _You could he was not happy and she stood there shacking a little since his eyes had no kindness in them but I just laid my head against his chest and listened to his heart-beat as he carried me to our room and laid me down in our bed._

 _Kaname:_ _"Get some rest love I'll be back as soon as our meeting is over."_

 _Senri:_ _"Alright."_

 _Kaname:_ _"Kato I want you to stay in here and get him what-ever he needs until I return."_

 _Kato:_ _"Yes sir."_

 _So he came and stood next to me and I was surprised I hadn't hven senced him while Kaname was carring me up to our room I guess he was training with Seiren in that department since you couldn't sense her unless she had something to say or Kaname called for her._


	9. Chapter 9

_Chapter 9 - The War_

 _Kaname laid me down in the bed and I fell asleep shortly after while Kato took up his position next to the bed while Kaname finished with his business. I awake shortly after two in the morning when I felt someone climb in next to me and knew Kato wouldn't climb in bed with me so I turned and looked to see who it was. I smiled when I saw that it was Kaname and he returned it wrapping his arms around me and pulled me as close to him as he could. Then we both fell asleep again and woke up when we normally did and went about our usual routines. However while I was out in the garden I felt something coming so I thought it was Kato or Kaname but then I was surrounded by silver. I could hear someone yelling and then the silver dissopeared and I could see Kato standing there with some other guards._

 _Senri:_ _"Kato what's going on!"_

 _Kato:_ _"Someone tried to kill you."_

 _I looked at him confused but then he held up an arrow and I froze and started to shake a little and then I jumped when I felt arms around me._

 _Kaname:_ _"Senri its alright its me."_

 _I calmed down immediately and leaned into him and him and Kato started talking to each other but I didn't really hear what they were talking about. I was more worried with who would want to kill me and why since during a vampire pregnancy the pregnant vampire will be really weak until the child is born. So any attack will take more than a few minutes to heal and that wouldn't be good when all your friends are vampires. It was hard on me since I always had to be on guard so I wouldn't get hurt or so our child wouldn't be hurt. Kaname managed to get me inside and into a room with no window's or anything and pulled me close to him but not to tightly so he wouldn't hurt the baby._

 _Kaname:_ _"That really scared me."_

 _Senri:_ _"It scared me as well I never thought they would actually try to attack me within our castle..."_

 _Kaname:_ _"Yeah and now I need to figure out who did this."_

 _Senri:_ _"Be careful..."_

 _Kaname:_ _"I will and who-ever did this is going to pay since they attacked a royal and that is against the law, not to mention your my wife and have my blood with-in you and that's attacking a pureblood."_

 _Senri:_ _"Is it because of the blood bond?"_

 _Kaname:_ _"Partly but its also because you have pureblood in you just not as much."_

 _Senri:_ _"Is it because of my father being a pureblood?"_

 _Kaname:_ _"That's right and we'll need to bring them here to tell them about the attack."_

 _Senri:_ _"This is going to start a war isn't it?"_

 _I said looking down at the ground sad knowing a lot of people might wind up loosing there lives because of all of this and I didn't want that. Kaname placed a finger under my chin and brought my face up to where I was looking at him and he had a sad look in his eyes as well._

 _Kaname:_ _"I know how much you hate wars my love, and I will try my best to stay unhurt but the people will revolt if something isn't done. Someone dared to attack there queen and they will not sit still about that especially since we've done nothing to them and have been extremly kind with them."_

 _Senri:_ _"I know but I don't want to have to ask them to go to war and fight over something that might make them loose there lives."_

 _Kaname:_ _"We will train them so they can protect themselves to the best of there ability but that's all we can do love."_

 _Senri:_ _"Will you keep me by your side?"_

 _Kaname:_ _"After this attack you won't be leaving my side again."_

 _I smiled up at him my body finally calming down and I started to relax again knowing Kaname would always be with me and then we started planning on what to do. Then I sent a letter to my mother and had one of the maids deliver it to her and had the maid tell her to make sure my father was there with her. Kaname did the same and within a matter of minutes both of our parent's and Yuki were in our living room and we had them sit down in front of us. Only then did Kaname calmly tell them what had happened and my father was livid and I knew he would be for the war and I could see that Kaname's father, Haruka, was also mad but I could tell how mad he was. Juuri was just surprised and sad as was Yuki and my mother and I knew this wouldn't go down well._

 _Rido:_ _"So they shot an arrow at Senri?"_

 _Senri:_ _"Yes father Kato managed to put up a barrier in time to stop it."_

 _Haruka:_ _"That's good the only question remaining is why they would attack you knowing full well that this would bring about a war?"_

 _Juuri:_ _"Unless that's what they want."_

 _Yuki:_ _"What do you mean mother?"_

 _Midori:_ _"She's right if a war breaks out and then someone manages to kill Senri while he's still pregnant then that takes away two things they wouldn't want. Remember some people were completely against the marriage but we had already agreed on this long before they even came up."_

 _Haruka:_ _"She's right we decided this when they were still children so if anyone wants to attack people they should be attacking us."_

 _Senri:_ _"Yes but the penalty for attacking a pureblood is death however if it's done as a act of war than no one would be able to do anything... I think this is more than them just attacking me, I mean think of it why attack me while I'm outside if they have an arrow then why not try it while I'm inside? They wanted to see what would happen and to bring about the war so they could kill everyone and get away with it."_

 _Yuki:_ _"Oh no."_

 _Rido:_ _"That's a good point my son and he's right if this war starts and they've found a way to kill us then they use this oppertunity to end our lives as well."_

 _Haruka:_ _"Yea so we need to find a way to not only protect our children but ourselves."_

 _Juuri:_ _"And our grandchildren."_

 _Both me and Yuki blushed when she said that knowing full well what it meant since I was already pregnant and Yuuki would be married soon unless the war got in the middle of that. Although I also knew that raising a child in the middle of a war would be really bad for them... They kept on talking about and Yuki and I occasionaly added to it but there wasn't much we could do especially me since I was eight months pregnant. I knew that my power wasn't going to be able to protect me so I told Kato to stay by me until this was all over with. I started to come up with some ideas to keep us protected and I told Kaname about them and I was surprised when the people came and asked us were they could sign up. They told us that they wanted to sign up for the war to protect us and stop those that wanted to see us dead and I was surprised when they all said that._

 _Kaname:_ _"I told you they would want to protect us."_

 _Senri:_ _"Yea I know but I also want them to be safe as well."_

 _Kaname:_ _"They will be right now you just need to worry about our child."_

 _Senri:_ _"I know, and I will take good care of our child."_

 _Kaname smiled at me and I returned it and he placed a hand on my stomach and then him and my dad and Haruka left to go discuss a plan of action. So I went to the library to find some books on parenting and started reading them while I was in the library and tried to stay away from the windows. Since I knew that they would try to fire another arrow at me if I stayed near them and Juuri, Yuki, and my mom stayed with me in the library. We talked about the pregnancy as well and mom and Juuri gave me some tips on what to and how to be prepared. We started going through names that we could give to our child weither it was a boy or a girl and we came up with a lot of names. When it started to get light Kaname came in with our dads and they walked over to us and then they left and Kaname and I went to our room and went to sleep. Then that night we woke up and I never left Kaname's side partly because he wouldn't let me and beause I didn't want to leave his side. The only time I left his side was when my friend's Rima, and Kain came by to see how I was doing and were upset when they heard that I had been attacked and then nearly attacked by Sara._

 _Rima:_ _"Don't let Zero find out he'll flip his lid."_

 _Kain:_ _"He'll have to tell him and the other hunter's about it sooner or later since this will bring about a war."_

 _Senri:_ _"Will? Its already been brought both of our parents are already planning it with Kaname, I mean they did attack a royal plus the townspeople are already banning together and preparing for the war."_

 _Kain:_ _"So everything's been set in motion already?"_

 _Senri:_ _"Yes they attacked me shortly after Sara Shirabuki left."_

 _Rima:_ _"So they think she did it?"_

 _Senri:_ _"Were not sure yet there were no clues found on the arrow we recovered."_

 _Rima:_ _"So on a happier note what are you planning on naming the little one?"_

 _Senri:_ _"The mother's, Yuki, and I came up with a couple of them."_

 _Kain:_ _"Well lets hear them."_

 _Senri:_ _"We came up with a bunch of names of its a girl we came up with Melody, Luna, Sena, Yuuri, and Miene. If its a boy Kai, Haru, Knight, and Shuya."_

 _Rima:_ _"Oh I like Sena."_

 _Kain:_ _"I like Shuya."_

 _Senri:_ _"I do to but Kaname's just gotta decide."_

 _We kept talking about it until a maid walked in with some refreshment's for us and then the teacup I had shattered and an arrow was laying next to my leg. I started to shake thinking they had come really close to hurting my child and I looked at the trajectory and froze when I saw more coming. I immediately turned around and wrapped my arms around my stomach trying to protect my child. However right when the arrow was about to hit me it stopped right above me and everyone looked at me shocked and I looked on confused. That is until I felt something touch my mind and when I followed the tendral it came from within me and I smiled. Although I was surprised because not only did I feel one child but two so I found out I was having twins instead of one child. Then I felt arms wrap around me and jumped and when I looked I saw that it was Kaname and relaxed and then the arrows stopped._

 _Kain:_ _"Why did the arrow's stop?"_

 _Rima:_ _"Maybe there target is just Senri and the child?"_

 _Kaname:_ _"They had better not try to hurt him or there will be trouble."_

 _Senri:_ _"Kaname calm down your going to hurt them."_

 _I said as I felt his arms tighten lightly around my stomach and he immediately stopped and looked at me and I smiled looking up at him knowing what he was going to say._

 _Kaname:_ _"Sorry love... wait them?"_

 _Senri:_ _"I felt them earlier there the ones that stopped the arrow, love I'm having twins."_

 _You could see the joy light up his face and everyone couldn't hold in a smile as Kaname picked me up and twirled me around carefully._


	10. Chapter 10

_Chapter 10 - The Hunter's Help_

 _A few days after the attack we went to the hunter assosiation and told them what had happened and they started talking amongst themselves. Then it was decided that they would have hunter's placed at our house so they could witness the attacks and report back. Then they told someone to go and get some people that they had written down and bring them to the room we were in and the person bowed and left and returned with them. It was Zero and his family, Kaito, Cross, and Toga, and they all walked in and looked at the president. He told them what had happened and what was going to be done and then Zero's parents came up with an idea that had them all thinking. It was discussed alot about how to protect me at least until we figure out what was happening and it was descided that they would use some hunnter charms to make a small barrier around me. They made it so that Kaname would be able to enter into the barrier but no other vampire just in case, they didn't want to put anything on me in case it would effect our children inside me since they would be vampire's as well but I'm not sure what rank they'll be with me being a level A and Kaname being a pureblood..._

 _Kaname:_ _"How are you feeling Senri?"_

 _Senri:_ _"A little scared but I'll be alright."_

 _Kaname:_ _"Senri."_

 _Senri:_ _"Ok I'm also a little mad that they would try to attack me while I'm carring our children with me being so close to giving birth..."_

 _He just smiled at me and pulled me to him and I started to relax a little bit and everyone seemed to smile at that and then Zero walked in and stood behind us along with his family._

 _Zero:_ _"We've arrived Cross and Toga are survering the grounds and my parents will be leaving here shortly to go and talk to both of your parents about what's happening."_

 _Ichiru:_ _"As well as to why were all here and guarding the house."_

 _Senri:_ _"Thank you all of you, just promise me you'll be careful especially you Ichiru you'll be married soon."_

 _Ichiru:_ _"I will its about time everyone stopped starting wars just because of things like this."_

 _I smiled at him knowing exactly what he meant and why he was doing this it was to protect his future brides brother-in-law as well as his future nephew, and niece._

 _Senri:_ _"Hey Zero guess what?"_

 _Zero:_ _"What Senri?"_

 _Senri:_ _"I'm having twins."_

 _Ichiru:_ _"Thats amazing! How did you know that, I thought you were only having one?"_

 _Senri:_ _"That's what we thought to until the second attack yesterday when I felt there conciousnes and that's how I know, they protected me yesterday from the arrows that were fired at us here in the living room."_

 _Kaname:_ _"They stopped the minute I came into the room so I think there target is Senri since he's the weakest right now and with his death the war would start."_

 _Zero:_ _"And you would be furious and either help in the war or have to be put to sleep to keep you from killing everyone."_

 _Kaname:_ _"That's right they seem to want that to happen but I don't know why the only thing I can think of is to try to have me put to sleep and then have me brought back as a human but that would mean having one of there purebloods dieing to do that."_

 _We kept discussing it until Toga and Cross came in we started talking with them about it and everything that we had been talking about. They came up with a guard plan and then got into there positions and started partolling in there spots keeping an eye out for the people who've been trying to attack me. However no attacks happened for a few days and then while I was out in the garden with Zero although you couldn't see him because he was leaning against the rose's. He was doing it on purpose so no one would be able to see him and so he could know if there was an attack and then report it to the others. They tried to attack me once again while I was in the garden and Zero and the shield stopped it from hitting me. When they attacked me with Zero near me he quickly grabbed me and pulled me up against the rose's while being careful of my stomach._

 _Zero:_ _"Seems like someone really wants you dead Senri."_

 _Senri:_ _"Yes, however they've only attacked me so far."_

 _Zero:_ _"Were going to have to up your guard at least to keep you and your unborn children safe."_

 _I nodded and then we headed to inside and gathered up the others and told them what had happened and showed them the arrows and they started talking to each other._

 _Kaname:_ _"It seems that even with the hunter's around they still want to try and attack Senri."_

 _Mrs. Kiryu:_ _"Yes it seems well have to find some way to keep him protected as well as find out who is behind all of this."_

 _Mr. Kiryu:_ _"Yes but for now we need to tell the president about what is happening and that there is an attack going on."_

 _I just kept thinking about a lot of things but my main concern was our children that I was still carring inside of me what if they tried something while I was holding our children and couldn't defend them. I knew that I would be giving birth soon and I really didn't want to have to raise our children in the midst of war since it wouldn't be good for them. However I also knew that until we found the person behind all this and found out the reason why this was happening I would be raising our children while the war raged on._

 _Kaname:_ _"Don't worry Senri even if we have to raise them in a war I'm sure we'll do a fantastic job of it."_

 _Senri:_ _"I know but I'd still rather have them raised away from the war."_

 _Kaname just smiled at me and wrapped his arms around me while everyone around us seemed to smile at the picture we made and then as if someone was despreate enough to stop us arrow's came flying at us. However they stopped before they even reached me thanks to not only Kaname but everyone in the room who had jumped in front of us to stop the arrows. I held onto Kaname tightly wondering who I had made enemies of and so quickly I had done nothing to hurt or harm anyone. The only person I knew of who didn't like our wedding was Sara Shirabuki but that was the only person I didn't know if the council knew anything about this or if they might have started the attack. I looked up at Kaname and knew this war would make him close himself up again after it had taken me a few month's just to get him to open up to me..._

 _Zero:_ _"Why are they even attacking aren't they supposed to make that clear? Why start a war without letting the other party know why the war is starting in the first place."_

 _Kaname:_ _"Were not sure but a lot of people where against our marriage and now that Senri is pregnant and nearing the end of his pregnancy he's very weak..."_

 _Senri:_ _"Your also scared that I wont pull through after giving birth to them."_

 _He looked down and helded me tighter being careful of our children inside me and I could feel that he was really upset about all of this. My stomache started hurting and I tried to hold the pain in but soon it became unbearable and I placed my hands around my stomache it felt like blood was dripping down my leg's. I don't remember much after that since apparently I passed out but I could hear everyone calling out to me especially Kaname._


	11. Chapter 11

_Chapter 11 - The Babies_

 _When I woke up a few hours later I was in the hospital and Kaname was in a chair next to me sound asleep and I smiled at him and then the docter walked in._

 _Docter:_ _"Good, you finally woke up Mr. Kuran, now lets get some tests done to make sure your alright."_

 _Senri:_ _"Wait what happened?"_

 _Docter:_ _"According to your husband your passed out after you bleed a little, from what we found out it seems your children are on there way since your water broak a few moments ago so we've admitted you into the hospital."_

 _Senri:_ _"Alright when did Kaname fall asleep?"_

 _Docter:_ _"He fell asleep after we found out you were alright and that the baby's were on there way."_

 _Senri:_ _"I see alright lets do your tests."_

 _So for about an hour the docter gave me a bunch of tests to make sure I was alright and to make sure out children were still alright and we were all alright. He said that I still had to wait awhile for me to be ready to give birth but I didn't mind to much I was going to miss having my children inside of me. I also knew that it was going to be hard for me raising our children during the war and with Kaname always away at his war council. However I also knew that whenever he would have the time he would be right there with me taking care of our children. The docter also toldd me that I would have two choices on how to have my children I could either do it by natural birth or I could have a C-section. He said they may have to do a C-section depending on how the rest of my pregnancy went between now and when the children were due. He also said that I was free to walk around the hospital for a little bit until I was ready to give birth our children and it would also allow me to get some exercise. Kaname woke up a few hours before the sun started to rise and he smiled at me seeing that I was awake and alright and he was relived to know that our children were also alright._

 _Kaname:_ _"I'm glad you and the children are alright love."_

 _Senri:_ _"Me to love I was really scared that something might have happened."_

 _Then someone knocked on the door and Kaname let them in and it turned out that it was Kato and Takuma behind the door and they walked in and smiled at me._

 _Kato:_ _"How are you?"_

 _Senri:_ _"I'm alright now it turns out that the baby's are on there way."_

 _Takuma:_ _"Huh really that's amazing! Congrates!"_

 _Kaname:_ _"Thanks."_

 _Senri:_ _"Yea thanks you two."_

 _Kato:_ _"Your welcome."_

 _Kaname:_ _"Kato you'll be staying here while I'm gone I want you to stay here with a barrier up to keep anyone but the doccter's and nurses from getting to Senri."_

 _Kato:_ _"Yes, Kaname-sama and what of your other friends?"_

 _Kaname:_ _"There allowed as well just make sure Senri gets enough rest while there here."_

 _Senri:_ _"Kaname I'll be alright."_

 _Kaname:_ _"Your going to need it because our children probably won't let either of us get to rest after there born."_

 _Senri:_ _"Yea your right."_

 _I said smiling while placing my hand on my stomach and they all just smiled at me knowing I was happy after not being able to be happy since the attacks started. I could feel our children moving around inside me and I knew they would be alright but I also worried about raising them with the battle going on. I fell asleep while they kept talking and I felt someone cover me up and turn off the lights and I could feel Kato standing next to me._

 _Kato:_ _"Don't worry master I'lll protect you and the children."_

 _Kaname:_ _"I'll see you later on love get some rest."_

 _I just smiled as I felt him kiss my forehead before he left knowing he was going to try and put a stop to this war so no one we loved would have to be hurt. When I woke up the next day Kato had his shield up and I smiled up at him and once he saw that I was awake he took down his shield just as the docter walked in._

 _Docter:_ _"Good morning Mr. Kuran, I'm going to do your check up and check on the babies."_

 _I nodded as he came over and did his usual check's and he also checked on how the children were doing before he left to go check on his other patients._

 _Kato:_ _"I can't wait until there born its going to be so much fun having them around."_

 _Senri:_ _"I know Kato and Kaname will be really happy about it as well."_

 _Then Kato's phone went off and he answered it to find that it was Kaname and he told him that the doc came in and checked me over and found nothing wrong. Kaname then told him that he would be here as soon as he could to see me and to see how our children were and I smiled when Kato told me that. Then I groaned out in pain as a contraction came and grabbed my stomach and Kato knew what it was so he looked at me like he was sorry. I just smiled at him and waved it off knowing that it was something that I would have to deal with until the babies were born. I also knew that I was going to have more of the contractions until I had the babies and they were going to be painful but I knew I could endure it for our children. I could feel them moving downwards and knew they were getting ready to come out and Kaname walked into the room right then and I smiled at him and he returned it._

 _Kaname:_ _"Hey love how are you doing?"_

 _Senri:_ _"Fine as is our children."_

 _Kaname:_ _"Good."_

 _He started playing with my hair and I relaxed into him happy that he was the one I was married to and not someone completely heartless. Then the docter walked in and checked on the children and told us that they would need to begin the C-section soon because the babies were about to be born. I just smiled and placed my hands on my stomach as did Kaname and they all smiled at us knowing that we were happy to hae our children being born. It was at the stroke of midnight that I was wheeled away from everyone and taken to a different room along with Kaname who had to dress up in a blue medical suit. They put up a small divider between my stomach and chest so I wouldn't have to see all the blood that would come when they cut open my stomach. Kaname held my hand while they started to cut me open although I didn't feel anything because the had given me a shot that numb the lower half of my body. Once they had Shuya out the docter's cleared out his mouth and one gasped and Kaname walked over thinking something was wrong with our child._

 _Kaname:_ _"What's wrong?"_

 _Nurse:_ _"He's not breathing..."_

 _Kaname:_ _"Here."_

 _The nurse handed over Shuya to Kaname and he cut his wrist and let the blood drip into Shuya's mouth and then he began to cry and Kaname handed him back to the nurse so she could wash the blood off him. Then the docter pulled out Sena our girl and the nurse cleaned out her mouth and then handed her to Kaname who did what he did with Shuya and gave her his blood. While the docter stiched me back up and cleaned me up before removing the divider and then they handed me my babies. I just smiled at them before passing out Kaname had everyone leave as he walked over to me, he bit his wrist and filled his mouth with his blood before kissing me. The blood flowed down my throat and he kept at it until I opened my eyes again and looked at him and he smiled at me and brought his neck to my mouth. I bit into it and drank a little since he had gave me a lot from his wrist which helped to replenish the blood that I had lost from the C-section._

 _Kaname:_ _"Your not leaving me that easily."_

 _Senri:_ _"I know love."_

 _Then our children started crying and I started to bounce them a little and then the docter came in with some bottels that had blood in them._

 _Docter:_ _"Here give this to them they may just be hungry."_

 _Kaname nodded and took one and then picked up Shuya and started to feed him while I took the other and started to feed Sena and they both seemed to quiet down. Then they took me to another room where I would be staying until they discharged me and our children. Then before the sun came up everyone left and Kaname told me to get some rest and I told him I would and he kissed our children's forehead's and then me before leaving. When I woke up the next night I could feel my power coming back and I noticed that Kato had our children and was feeding them and I smiled at him sicne they seemd to like him._

 _Senri:_ _"I guess I found my babysitter."_

 _Kato:_ _"Morning."_

 _He said after jumping and then Sena started crying and I got up testing my feet and walked over to her and picked her up and sat down in the rocking chair and picked up a bottel and started feeding her. She immediately quieted down I guess she just wanted to see her mother and then Shuya started crying and reaching for me so Kato brought him over to me. Then I manuvered Sena so I could also hold Shuya and feed him at the same time which I knew I was going to have to learn since I had twins._


	12. Chapter 12

_Chapter 12 - Coming Home_

 _It was a few days after I had given birth that I was aloud to go home and Kaname came and got me and I smiled at the car he had chosen since it had two carseat's in it and they were almost identical. One was pink while the other was blue and I placed Shuya in the blue one and Sena in the pink one and then climbed in and sat beside them. Kaname then got in and took off slowly minding his two new bundles of joy that he had in the back and once we got home Kaname took Shuya while I grabbed Sena and we walked inside and to there baby room and I placed Sena in her crib since she had fallen asleep. Then I started putting the things we had at the hospital away smiling at them as did Kaname who was still holding Shuya and smiling a very rare smile at him._

 _Senri:_ _"Do you want to sleep with them tonight love?"_

 _He just smiled at me and placed Shuya in his crib since he had fallen back asleep we had chosen a room for them that had no window's and only two ways of entry. One was to the bathroom while the other was to the hallway I knew it was going to be hard to keep us out of this room because our two bundles of joy would make us want to stay with them. Just then Takuma walked in and told Kaname that everyone was ready and waiting for him so he walked over to me and kissed my forehead._

 _Kaname:_ _"I'll see you later on tonight were going to be discussing the plan of attack or plan of interegation which ever the enemy descides to go by..."_

 _Senri:_ _"Alright but be careful."_

 _Kaname:_ _"I will and have Kato take the cribs into our room tonight we can place the cribs beside us."_

 _Senri:_ _"Alright love."_

 _He smiled at me and then left with Takuma I knew I would have to take Shuya and Sena over to my parents place as well as the Kuran's so they could see there grandchildren but niece and nephew in Yuki's case. I could feel Kato approaching and thought of something that might help keep the children safe from harm until they can defend themselves._

 _Kato:_ _"Kaname-sama said you needed me Senri-sama?"_

 _Senri:_ _"Yes I want you to help me take the cribs into our bedroom and I had a thought can you create a barrier just big enough to cover there cribs and only allow Kaname and me to get near them?"_

 _Kato:_ _"Hmm I don't know I've never tried it but I will give it a shot for you."_

 _Senri:_ _"Thanks."_

 _So he closed his eyes and seemed to be concentrating on something and then two small silver roses appeared and seemed to radiate power and when he placed them in the cribs the entire crib seeemed to glow._

 _Kato:_ _"There I think that worked."_

 _Senri:_ _"Thank you for at least trying maybe you can do more than you think with your power you should have Takuma help you with it."_

 _Kato:_ _"I might try that."_

 _I smiled at him and started placing a few bottles and daipers on the table next to the bed for when they wake up in the middle of the night I couldn't help but smile at them. I knew it was going to be hard to raise them with Kaname going from here to there during the war but I knew he would be a good father to them when he could. Then he walked in and looked at them and so the roses and walked over to me and I smiled at him but he pointed at the cribs and I knew what he was trying to ask._

 _Senri:_ _"I had Kato place barriers in them so that only we could get to the children, in case something happen's while were sleeping or out of the room."_

 _Kaname:_ _"Hmm not a bad idea."_

 _Senri:_ _"Yea I told him he should practice using his power's in different ways to get stronger so I told him to have Takuma help him."_

 _Kaname:_ _"Good idea."_

 _Senri:_ _"Thanks."_

 _He just smiled at me and kissed my forehead and then Sena and Shuya began to cry so I walked over to them to see what was wrong and noticed that they needed a diaper change so I quickly took care of it while showing Kaname how to do it. Then he was called away to yet another meeting and I sighed but continued to look after our children until this war ended._

 _Senri:_ _"I guess it'll be just us until the war end's unless daddy has some time for us."_

 _I said smiling at our children as they looked up at me and smiled and I returned it happily and started rocking there cribs and with-in a few moments they were both fast asleep. I smiled and pulled out a book and started reading while they slept and making sure that I had everything ready for them when they woke. I was happy to be with Kaname and with our children I just wished this war would end quickly so we could all be together again. I knew that having Kaname in there life would keep help them grow a lot more rather than having Kaname gone all the time. Since a father is a necissary thing to have while the children are growing since they'll need a father's love and care as well as firm discipline. I just hoped that Kaname would be able to get plenty of rest while he fighting this war I also hoped that now that the two little ones were born that all this fighting would end. Before I knew it I had drifted off to sleep and I had a really bad dream about everything that was happening around us. I was in the middle of the battlefield with our children who were about five years old and we were watching Kaname and the other's battle against the enemy. However someone grabbed for Sena and I pulled both of them in front of me and the person stabbed me in the back with a knife which got Kaname's attention. He turned around the moment my blood hit the air and when he saw me he went into a rage and tried to come to us but the enemy kept him away long enough for the person to nearly kill me. I jumped awake and nearly knocked over the cribs since I was sitting in a rocking chair with them next to me and I was breathing hard and had sweat pouring down my body. The someone walked in front of me and when I looked up I saw that it was no one I knew so I got ready for a fight and I stepped in front of the cribs. The two choose that time to start crying and I looked from them to the guy however when the guy attack he was picked up and thrown against the wall and I looked at him shocked. Then I turned around and saw Kaname standing by the door looking really pissed off and I sighed and went to our children. I picked them up and started lightly pouncing them in my arms and that seemed to calm them down as Kaname walked over to us._

 _Senri:_ _"Thanks Kaname."_

 _Kaname:_ _"No problem love, how are the children?"_

 _Senri:_ _"There alright just shook up a little after all there sleep was distubed but I should be able to get them back to sleep soon, now you should have someone to interegate to find out what's going on."_

 _Kaname:_ _"Yea your right and try to get some sleep love I'll have Kato come in and watch over you and the kids."_

 _Senri:_ _"Alright... you get some sleep soon to you'll need your strength."_

 _Kaname:_ _"I will."_

 _Then he kissed me and then kissed our children's foreheads before heading out with his captive while I sat down in the rocking chair and started rocking while humming a simple lullaby. I took me a few moments but I managed to get the children back alseep and I smiled about that so I placed them back into there cribs. Right then was when Kato decided to show up and I smiled at him and brought the cribs closer to the bed being careful not to wake the twins._

 _Senri:_ _"Thanks Kato, if I start having any bad dreams please wake me up I don't want to startle the children again."_

 _Kato:_ _"Alright I'll make sure to do that Senri-sama."_

 _Then I laid down and pulled the cover's up to my shoulder's and laid my head on the pillow's and drifted off to sleep knowing our children would be protected from harm. Kaname spent the next few weeks trying to interegate our prisoner but he wouldn't say anything so Kaname got mad. He would up forcing the guy to tell him using his pureblood aura and rank which had our children crying but I managed to calm them down by singing the lullaby again. While also holding them close to me so they could hear my heart beat an drown out Kaname's aura which they managed to do so I was happy about that. I also figured that holding them close to me could help them when he got mad like that so I learned something from it which made me happy. I just hoped Kaname knew who was behind this whole attack now that he finally got the guy to talk I just hoped nothing bad would happen once he knew._


End file.
